Lo hice por ti
by Casery Blood
Summary: Lapis Lazuli quiere afrontar sus miedos y reparar sus errores, y lo cumple haciéndole un favor un amigo que hizo algo similar alguna vez con ella, pero a veces teme a caer en esa misma cadena de dolor.
1. Sacrificio

**Hola este es mi primer fic de Steven Universe, espero que les guste.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a Cartoon Network y a Rebecca Sugar, solo uso su trama y sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Con este Disclaimer Comencemos :D**

* * *

 **LO HICE POR TI**

 **CHAPTER 1:_SACRIFICIO**

 _Me da igual la tierra, me da_ _igual las gemas, me da igual todo ..., sólo... sólo quiero volver "a casa"_

No valdrá la pena si pienso de la misma forma todos los días, sé que lo que hice fue una gran estupidez, simplemente pude usar el océano para arreglar el problema, pero ¿Porque no lo hice?, obvio... ya no quiero seguir huyendo, ya no quiero ser una cobarde, la ultima vez que actué como una cobarde te involucré en un gran problema, no puedo comprender hasta ahora tu alianza con esas tres, ellas traicionaron al Planeta Hogar, ellas hicieron mucho daño en el pasado, no lo comprenderias, incluso mi encierro en este espejo.

En serio me ayudaste, hasta ahora no puedo creerlo, nadie se había dignado en poder hacer algo por mi, ni siquiera algo tan pequeño, te acabo de conocer y veo que no eres una mala persona, reí contigo, hablé sin presiones contigo y me liberaste, a pesar de sacarme de ese espejo reparaste mi gema, ¿y cómo te lo pago?: traicionándote, no sé porque lo hice, quizás por miedo, todo sería por mi culpa, tu no debes estar involucrado en esto, eres tan bueno..., me ayudaste, ¿Como pude ser capaz de traicionarte?, estuve desquiciada, me hubiera gustado huir contigo, regresar a casa juntos, sin embargo no lo hice, tenia miedo, y por tener miedo nunca arreglé nada.

En ese momento, cuando esa Jaspe seguía con vida, no lo pensé dos veces para salir huyendo, otra vez, pero ella me detuvo, te observé, estabas aterrado, y tus supuestas amigas te "protegían" de mi, me sentí tan dolida, aquellas palabras que dijo esa Jaspe eran de un todo correctas, sentí rencor, un rencor incomparable, idéntico a ese rencor que sentí por años arcaicos, hacia esas traidoras, hacia esa Jaspe, hacia el final de mi destino, nunca te vi así, y al verte, me vino una instantánea calma, a pesar del poco tiempo traté de aclarar mi mente, y lo pensé, iba a saldar mi deuda contigo.

 _Esto es extraño_

Hay cosas que se de una pequeña parte del Universo, hay cosas maravillosas, cosas hermosas, pero la Tierra, es un lugar en el que se pierde la Fe fácilmente, lo reitero una vez más, nunca creí en este lugar, pero ella si lo hizo, y tu también lo haces, el mar de la Tierra ni siquiera fue lo suficiente para alcanzar mi fin de partida.

\- ¿No lo ves?, ¡No puedo parar... ni un segundo!, No me busquen, ¡NO QUIERO SU AYUDA!

\- Pero, pero

-¡DÉJAME HACER ESTO POR TI!

\- Lapis

\- ¡NO!, Yo ya no soy Lapis... SOMOS MALACHITE AHORA

\- ¡LAPIS NO!

Es lo ultimo que pude escuchar y observar, ahora veo destrucción, estoy gritando, me siento asustada, siento la frialdad y presiento la muerte.

Aún eres una novedad para mi, vale la pena el sacrificio que hice por ti, pero ahora quiero pagar todos mis pecados, y si es de esta manera, que así lo sea.

Hace mucho frió aquí, se que tengo que estar acostumbrada al océano, pero, esto es en cuestión de minutos, horas, o incluso un día, llegué a mi limite, en cualquier momento puedo desconcentrarme, y desatar a un furioso cuarzo lleno de venganza, y no es la única que esta demente, tal vez también yo este insana y paranoica, estoy cansada, no puedo ver con claridad, estar fusionada, y sobretodo en contra de tu voluntad o de tu consentimiento te hacen pensar en la distorsión.

Me pregunto si aun sigue empeñado en buscarme, si aun quieres contactarte conmigo, pero ya no importara dentro de mucho, porque sera el mismo resultado, nunca pasa nada, ¿Aun sigo manteniendo esperanza?, Puedo controlar la fusión por ahora, es la primera vez en fusionarme con una gema distinta a la mía, y al parecer la ultima, al menos "desfalleceré" en este montón de agua haciendo algo bueno... no puedo para de seguir triste, realmente quería conocerte mejor, seguir riendo contigo, tener esas hermosas anécdotas juntos, sabiendo que nunca sucederá... y en lo ultimo que quiero recordar es en tu sonrisa ...

\- Lapis, ¡LAPIS!

Puedo escuchar una voz, todo esta oscuro, y lo único que puedo ver es una pequeña luz circular, es muy brillante, también hay voces que desconozco, respiro agotadamente, sigo pensando en los malos ratos, en esos recuerdos disfuncionales, y aun lo escucho.

\- ¡Lapis!

Intento acercarme hacia ese punto brillante, pero es imposible, hasta que ... pude hacerlo con facilidad. Y las esperanzas volvieron a mi, de volver a verte, de sentir tu aura positiva, ¿Por que debería de sentir cariño por alguien a quien recién acabo de conocer? No lo se pero lo averiguaré muy pronto, ... o quizás nunca.

* * *

 **Debido a la "Muerte", se me ocurrió gracias a la canción "Paz y Amor", porque Paz (Peridot), Amor (Garnet), Nacimiento (Amatista), Guerra (Jaspe), Vida (Perla) ¿y MUERTE?, ¿Seria Lapis? ¿Lapis regresará cuerda?, Juzguen ustedes mismos. Este fic lo hice en una semana, una hora por dia, en una cabina de internet, lo se, pero ahora estoy lejos de mi casa y volveré dentro de poco, acepto sugerencias para futuras historias que quieran leer de Steven Universe, y que el Hiatus pare, para que el fandom siga con teorias, fanart, y sobretodo con el fanfiction :D (Aunque no estoy muy pendiente de la serie).**

 **Si te ha gustado házmelo saber dejando un review, y si no, igual XD, Sin nada mas que decir ... Cambio y fuera.**


	2. Todo Cambia

**Nuevamente me dirijo hacia ustedes, la idea de continuar este One - Shot fue el querer poner a profundidad los sentimientos de Lazuli para tener esta temática clara, todos los acontecimientos serán hasta el episodio Hit The Diamond, espero que les guste :D**

* * *

 **LO HICE POR TI**

 **CHAPTER 2: TODO CAMBIA**

 _...Creemos en ti Steven, y recuerda, pase lo que pase, te amamos..._

 _¿Steven?, ¿Que pasó?,_ Jamás en mucho tiempo pude sentir tanta paz en mi cuerpo, en mi mente, si mi gema expiró y me esta haciendo sentir eso, no lo sé, sólo recuerdo que Jaspe ha ganada el control de Malachite.

 **FLASHBACK**

\- ¡Están aquí!

\- ¡Basta!

\- Patética

\- ¡¿No lo ves?!

\- Nos contuvimos por mucho tiempo

\- ¿Y para que?

\- Si esto lo hacemos juntas ... ¿Porque no nos divertimos un poco?

\- No te lo permitiré, tu eres mi prisionera ahora.

\- Comenzaré contigo, ya que fuiste un problema desde que comenzó todo esto.

\- ¡¿Que estas-

...

 _...Lapis por favor reacciona, te lo pido por favor..._

Esa voz, ese eco, ¿Por que me es tan familiar?

 _... Lapis despierta, la hora de dormir es de noche ..._

 _Steven, las Cristal ... GEMS te esperan, y por cierto ¿Vas a seguir en ese plan todo el día?_

 _Pero Peri-_

 _¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que contarles a las Gems sobre tus hazañas contra el Cluster!_

 _No lo sé ¿Por que no les cuentas tú?_

 _¡Pero tu te robaste la mayor parte de los acontecimientos! Y sabes que paso haya dentro._

 _De acuerdo, iré en un momento._

No pude escuchar con claridad, pero sé que tú, Steven, tuviste que ver mucho. No lo sabia, ¿En el Planeta Tierra se debe dormir de noche?, debo confesar que desperté en cuanto me trajeron a este pequeño refugio, el malestar y el cansancio desaparecieron, pero aproveché en descansar un poco porque este lugar me es agradable; pese a la presencia de las Gems, mi pereza me dominó.

Si de noche todos duermen, entonces en ese tiempo debo marcharme, te vi dormir, me gustaría darte las gracias por ayudarme; aunque ignoraras lo que te advertí, pero a que me pidas quedarme y ser una de ellas ... , no fui lo suficientemente cuidadosa porque despertaste, y fue tal mi sorpresa cuando me pudiste comprender, me despedí de ti, marché sin rumbo para comenzar de nuevo y no cometer nuevamente errores.

... Pero ... ¿Cómo?...

No regresé a pedirte ayuda, lo vi muy impertinente, la altura moderada de ese altar sería suficiente para que no te dieras cuenta de mi presencia, tengo que pensar de inmediato en donde voy a permanecer, no puedo regresar al Planeta Madre, y la Tierra, la Tierra esta podrida, eso lo comprobé hace tiempo.

El tiempo pasa y supuse que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de que no abandoné este lugar, te vi muy feliz y preocupado por mi estado, y sin pensarlo dos veces decidiste mostrarme los lugares que conoces.

Pero mi mente tarda en asimilar si esto es real .. ¿Y si es una visión? ¿Y si la locura paso los límites de mi mente y me esta dejando ver lo que mi mente anhelaba?

Da igual - sonreí, pese a que esto fuese real o una simple ilusión, una sonrisa de ¿Felicidad? o de aceptar que esta fantasía tuvo lugar en este tiempo "aquí" y "ahora".- si eres tú no importa. Te llevé en mi espalda y en cuando alcé vuelo decidiste enseñarme todo tu entorno, sobre lo maravilloso que es la tierra y el cambio de las hojas en otoño.

¿Esta es la Tierra?, Superficialmente es hermosa, la ciudad de lejos se ve hermosa, esas luces la hacen lucir majestuosa, pero de cerca puedes notar los defectos físico de una persona, aquellas maquinas de humo funcionar y malograr la vista, el ruido insoportable, y a terrícolas arrojarte un zapato de la nada.

Pero el cielo, contempla una hermosa vista, su brisa es tranquilizante, jamás pude sentir tanta felicidad que pudo acabar con mi rencor y resentimiento, te divertías conmigo en el cielo ¿Que más puedo pedir?, pero al ver esa base, mi mente cae nuevamente en sombras, tu voz me llamó nuevamente y pude notar en tu rostro preocupación y que casi pude soltarte de una gran altura, me disculpe, y para no dejarte afligido decidí contarte uno de muchos acontecimientos que pasaron en este Mundo y su distorsión.

Te llevé a casa, y sucedió lo que me temía: Me pediste quedarme aquí.

Si me lo hubieras pedido antes no habría accedido a tu propuesta, pude entender que la Tierra no esta podrida del todo, tenia que verlo yo misma, al ver las hojas de otoño, las ciudades, y el tiempo, ... todo cambia, decidí quedarme.

...

Pero ... ¿Que hace ella aquí?

\- Es mi nuevo hogar lejos de Homeworld

Toda la felicidad que recorría en mi ser desapareció con solo verla, y retornó nuevamente ese rencor, ese dolor que sentí llenar mi pecho en un interminable coraje.

* * *

 **¿Que tal?, Les gustó, este será un mini - fic, la verdad tenía planificado hacer un AU de Steven Universe pero la Universidad consume tu alma y tu tiempo :(, al igual que el trabajo, pero descuiden, eso ya lo terminaré y tendré tiempo para estar al pendiente de este y de otros fics que me faltan actualizar. por si es que preguntan, no habrá Lapidot, porque no es canon este Ship, y además veo algo toxica e insana esa relación, hasta ahora, a no ser que Sugar repare los cabos sueltos porque al ver Barn Mates cambió mis expectativas ,en lo personal no me molestaría ver en el futuro algo de Lapidot, porque ambas; tanto Lapis como Peridot me agradan (prefiero el Amedot XD). Sus reviews son bienvenidos ya sean duros o alagantes o... cualquier visto.**

 **No les hago perder su tiempo y me despido deseándoles un buen día o una buena noche :D**


	3. Romper el Circulo Vicioso

**Capitulo final, leer mas abajo.**

 **LO HICE POR TI**

 **CHAPTER 3: Romper el Circulo Vicioso**

 _Estas apuntando ese escudo a la dirección equivocada, ELLA ES A LA QUE DEBERÍAS TEMER_

 _... Eso no es cierto ..._

 _No puedes mentirme, he visto de lo que eres capaz ... Y yo pensaba que era una bestia, pero tú ... TU ERES UN MONSTRUO_

 _... Yo ... yo ..._

* * *

Precisamente porque analice bien las cosas es que digo esto. Fue Jasper quién me manipuló para fusionarse en primer lugar, se aprovechó del rencor que le tenía a las Crystal Gems, después pasé a ser la abusiva al retener a Jasper en contra de su voluntad, Jasper se dio cuenta del gran poder que tenía Malachite, y aprovechando del gran cansancio que tenía por los meses que le estuve reteniendo, volvió a manipularme para que le diera el control de la fusión. Y en esta ocasión Jasper regresa y quiere seguir aprovechando el poder que le ofrecí, pero me di cuenta de lo que quiere hacer está mal porque esto nos está causando daño a las dos, aunque al final quien se lleva el mayor daño soy yo.

\- Lazuli, ahí estas, ¿Quieres ver lo que puedo hacer? ... Lapis que pasa ... oh no.

Como siempre allí estaba ella, esperándome, insistiendo una y otra vez en ver Campamento Amor y Pinos, sólo quería estar sola, siento como si nadie puede comprenderme y aunque lo intenten hacerlo jamas comprenderían ... o les atemorizaría mis antiguas decisiones.

Pero ella, nunca se rendía, quiere ser mi amiga pero yo no puedo entender el porqué sigue en esa rutina de seguirme hablando pese a mi indiferencia y a unos cortos intercambios de palabras necesariamente dichas.

Vuelo a la torre de agua, intentando asimilar lo que sucedió hace unas cuantas horas, Jasper estaba allí, frente a mi, justo cuando pensaba en ella y lo que me queda inexplicable es que ... la sigo extrañando.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK I**

Steven me llevó a pasear en "La Pequeña Lappy", junto con su padre, el Sr. Greg Universe, un humano agradable, nunca congenie con ninguno que yo recuerde, lo hizo para que pueda afrontar mi temor al mar, no quise ir pero no pude negarme si él me lo pedía.

* * *

\- Je, te encontré, ¿Que tal tu paseo?

Y me encontró, me mantuve en un silencio, demasiado incómodo, esperaba a que se fuera, pero no tuve opción y comencé la conversación.

\- Steven ... me llevó al mar.

De nuevo apareció aquel silencio, observe como se acomoda para sentarse junto a mi, no opuse resistencia.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de ese asunto .. del mar, del agua? - Me cuestionó, y como olvidarlo, fue nuestro primer encuentro de una forma "civilizada", fui demasiado cruel con ella, y no le dí oportunidad, sólo asentí mi cabeza y me sorprende mucho que lo pregunte con tanta facilidad, lo que no tensaba el ambiente era el volumen alto del show que miraba para entretenerse.

Es mi culpa, yo soy la culpable, de verdad traté de pasarla bien pero no puedo dejar de pensar sobre estar fusionada con Malachite, en cómo use mi fuerza para mantenerla en el océano, y de cómo estuve batallando contra Jasper para mantenerla junto a mi, puede que sea libre pero la hecho de menos.

Estuvimos fusionadas por mucho tiempo, será mala, PERO YO SOY MÁS TERRIBLE QUE ELLA, HICE COSAS HORRIBLES, le rompí la pierna a tu padre, robé el océano de la tierra, ¡ADELANTE! ¡DIME SI ME EQUIVOCO!

* * *

 **FLASHBACK II**

 _La verdad pensé que iba a vivir yo sola aquí, no son por las latas de pintura ese no es el problema. ELLA ES EL PROBLEMA, no puedo soportar de pensar que tendré que mirarla cada día, fue ella la que me uso para traerme de vuelta a la tierra. ¡ME USO COMO TODOS LO HAN HECHO!_ , ... Steven no creo que esto vaya a funcionar.

Mencionó sabotear su misión, salvar a la tierra y gritarle a Diamante Amarillo tonta, no me importaba comprobar si eso fuera verdad, quería irme lejos, pero Steven se pondría triste, me basto tomar distancia del granero.

Se disculpo, una y otra vez, de distintos modos, un viejo truco para que yo quede mal hacia Steven, ya sabia a donde iba todo esto.

Todas las gemas del Planeta Hogar siempre buscan tener algo a cambio, y más cuando posee un valor de uso muy grande, ella no sería la excepción, ya no puedo confiar en nadie, además ella lo demostró manteniéndome prisionera en su base.

\- ¿Porqué confías en ella Steven?

 _Pudiste darme una respuesta y un fundamento, pero mi mente no quiso aceptarlo... ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no le dí una oportunidad?, ¿Por qué no sentí remordimiento al destruir su regalo y gritarle que se fuera? ¿Por qué la ayude? ¿Por qué la sigo escuchando?_

* * *

\- Peridot, ¿Qué ibas a enseñarme?

\- Ah, esto, observa. - No paso mucho para comentarme que había adquirido poderes de control al metal, pensará que no la escuché pero sí, escuche cada detalle, cada experiencia que cuenta, que Percy y Pierre deberán acabar juntos antes de que Pierre termine de hacer 100 pulseras de amistad.

Me desconcentro un poco y te veo entusiasmada, la tierra cambia a uno con facilidad ¿Y si puede cambiarme a mi, puede convertirme en otra persona?, me hiciste reír por un momento, y tu también comenzaste a hacerlo, después de eso comenzaste a enseñarme lo que puedes hacer con diferentes objetos de metal, esa noche fue una de las pocas en las que me sentí feliz.

Las gemas como Jasper quieren algo por su conveniencia y ella no merece mi necesidad de autocompadecerme, ni yo su deficiencia en controlar mis poderes, no lo vale.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK III**

En ese instante sentí su presencia, no lo acepté, sabia que iba a caer en ese juego de nuevo, me pidió lo que quise escuchar, pero si Steven no hubiese estado allí, sería la peor decisión de mi vida.

Fui mala contigo, y me gustó arrebatarte todo, lo necesitaba, te odié, ¡Eso fue malo!, lo que hicimos no estuvo bien, y no quiero sentirme como tu te sentiste NUNCA MÁS, ¡Así que vete!

* * *

No cometí el mismo error, pero mis ansias harán que vuelvan a llevarme a ella otra vez, no resistiría mucho para poder encontrarme con ella, fusionarme con ella y disfrutar nuevamente ese sentimiento de frustración, ira y venganza que ella alberga en su corazón, hasta en eso me parezco a ella.

De repente comenzaste a preguntar si yo quería ver ese programa del que tanto hablas, tenía curiosidad y que más puedo perder, si también te ayudé a espantar a ese pelotón de Rubíes jugando ¿Béisbol? ¿así se llama? que más da.

Tarde o temprano ese vacío que dejó Jasper irá creciendo, es buena idea entretenerme con estas cosas, llegué a obsesionarme con ese show, eso me ayudaba a no seguir pensando en ese asunto.

Después esa misma noche prometimos que no habría ningún tipo de distanciamiento entre las dos, era hora de salir de este circulo vicioso que se encarga de alimentar mi excentricidad y de poder destruirla, comenzamos a decorar el granero, colocando los Morphs por todas partes.

* * *

Me divierto estando aquí, ella puso un gran esfuerzo para poder entenderme, no estoy sola, he creado esa absurda realidad para autocompadecer mis oscuros propósitos, quiero esperar a que todo siga como está y no cambie, porque tarde o temprano pueda a que vuela a ese circulo vicioso del que estuve atrapada, y cuando eso suceda, créeme, no podré salir.

* * *

 **Hola, en este capitulo he mezclado todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron en este nuevo boom, con esto acabamos el fic, no porque no quiera, tenia que ser así, si se vuelve a presentar otra situación, ese fic será escrito aparte, porque este trata el asunto que tiene con Jasper y además Lazuli ya puede vivir tranquila en el granero.**

 **Por cierto creo que habrá Lapidot en la serie, y lo raro es que me alegra, si ellas dos están viviendo juntas pueden llegar a conocerse perfectamente, y Peridot pueda aliviar el dolor de Lazuli en unos próximos capítulos, no lo sé es intuición, y si me agrada la idea, ahora agradezco por leer este minific, por tomarse las molestias y un tiempo, y si tienes un review puedes dejarlo si quieres :), siempre y cuando con respeto, no pido un alago o una veneración obligatoria a esto XD, solo una critica para ayudarme a crecer en mi fluidez y en la redundancias que aún invaden mi escritura.**

 **Y si te preguntas ¿Que hizo Lazuli? ¿Volveremos a ver a Malachite? ¿Lapis será una amenaza después?**

 **Respondo:**

 **1\. Lazuli fui indecisa y no lo pensó bien para cometer una atrocidad; que después se contará en la serie, tuvo que ser algo malo pero de lo que me aseguro es que no tuvo el propósito de hacerlo.**

 **2\. La volveremos a ver, tarde o temprano Steven curará a las gemas corrompidas o alguien más lo hará, pero eso será para finales de la serie porque hay dos posibilidades, Lapis libere a Jasper en su forma corrupta y se fusione con ella quedando en un estado de corrupción o con Jasper recuperada y redimida se pondrá fin a ese odio con una amistad y se fusionarán para batallar en la próxima guerra de gemas, es suposición.**

 **3\. No lo sé, hablará de su pasado, le tendrán miedo pero del bando que elija eso desconozco.**

 **Jejeje lo siguiente que mencionaré no concierne al fic.**

 **Quiero comenzar a escribir sobre el amor no correspondido entre Perla y Rose pero no puedo, quiero tener como idea la verdad, el origen, del porque Perla se enamoró de Rose, sabiendo que Rose hizo cosas terribles, habrá que esperar, pero SI o SI habrá un fic de ello en un futuro.**

 **Me despido y sin nada más que decir cambio y fuera :).**


End file.
